Newark
' No reopen date has been announced for Newark, it was said that it would come in 2019, however it came out not to be released in 2019. So we wont give any possible dates for Newark, we can always predict. But this time we wont do it, false information isn't allowed here.' '''Newark '''is one of the largest cities in the Ultimate Driving Universe and it will come back. It is at the western end of the Delaware map. It was the largest behind Harriston and Monroe, a major city representing New York City for the UDU. Most of Newark is south of the Indian River, while a smaller city, termed North Newark sits on the north bank. The downtown area has office towers and other large buildings, while a residential area can be found just north of downtown. However, Monroe usurped the title as UD's largest playable city from Newark on November 22, 2018. Towns and hamlets around Newark currently include Gerard Ferry (now part of UD: Delancy Gorge). Odessa is about 3 miles (4.8 km) east of Newark, to put in perspective. North Newark ''Main Article: North Newark North Newark is a subdivision of Newark, across the river from Newark. It consists of a small residential district, a spawn and a small plaza. Trucks come here to unload goods for North Newark from warehouses. As of December 16, 2016, North Newark has been deemed a separate city, and now belongs to Delancy Gorge, as a result of the Delancy Gorge map up and running. Attractions * Newark United Church, the oldest church in the state. Located on Second Street near the mall * Newark Mall *Weston One Hotel- the first hotel to be built in Ultimate Driving Universe *Kirkwood Bridge (only accessible from Delancy Gorge) The Newark Revamp TwentyTwoPilots is revamping Newark to make it similar to its real-life counterpart. It's also one of the only UDU maps that hasn't received a redo yet. The major changes will include re-aligning the main roads- I-476 will bypass Newark rather than going directly downtown, and revamp the US 40 corridor in Newark. There will also be new roads. These updates will allow for a university campus, make surface routes the main roads into the city, and allow for I-476 to become the bypass, also the exits will make more sense as it used to be 2 but now three good exits. Updates could also include adding a university (University of Delaware) campus, even though this is unknown (flags have been added to streetlights). Other changes have also seen Gerard Ferry moved to the Delancy Gorge map, and westward expansion of the city to compensate for the removal of the northwest end. The main goal of rebuilding Newark is to make Newark look more like a calm quiet city instead of a big bustling city, and also to add a lot of new roads and creeks. It will also have a huge expansion south into Maryland which includes I-76, and more extended routes. Major roads in Newark (for now) Gallery See also *Ultimate Driving: Newark, the UDU game Newark is located in. Category:Towns and cities of Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Settlements In Ultimate Driving Category:Towns and Cities in Delaware Category:Delaware Category:Very Large Cites